Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a prescription bag and more specifically it relates to a method of fabricating a prescription label bag which creates a simple, effective and private labelled bag for storing various prescriptions or medicines.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is very common for department stores, grocery stores, and pharmacies to dispense prescription drugs to consumers in a public setting. When dispensing such drugs, the instructions are often included in a small label affixed directly to the drug container (i.e. pill bottle or casing). This small label can be hard to read. Often, a separate sheet of paper may be provided with instructions that is loosely thrown in a larger bag with the prescription drugs and thus may be lost or misplaced. Further, the prescription drugs are often just thrown in a large bag, often with other items.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved method of fabricating a prescription label bag which creates a simple, effective and private labelled bag for storing various prescriptions or medicines.